


Bendy And The Ink Machine

by HollowCat325



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowCat325/pseuds/HollowCat325
Summary: Henry returns to Joey Drew Studios, after all these years.
Relationships: Alice Angel & Henry Stein, Allison Angel/Tom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Bendy And The Ink Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Work reveals spoilers for BATIM  
> This is based off of jacksepticeyes play-through of the game

Henry reached forward and pushed open the door. inside he saw a mess of wood, old posters hung on the walls and ink dripped from the ceiling. Looking at a piece of paper he muttered to himself "Alright Joey I'm here" He dropped the paper and carried on through the building. As the paper fell on it could be seen:

_Dear Henry_

_It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together._

_30 years really slips away doesn't it?_

_If you're back in town, come visit the old workshop._

_There's something I need to show you._

He walked to the end of a hall and entered a dark room with a long desk in the middle, chairs were dotted around the room and cracks in the wall were covered with spare planks. Massive gears turned on the right wall and in the far left corner a projector played lighting the wall, next to the projector sat a Bendy cutout grinning evilly at the room. Two corridors broke off on Henry's left and right. To the right was a small corner room with a desk and chair and the second room led off to a long dark corridor. written on the second rooms wall were the words _"Dreams come true"_ the writing was dripping as if fresh. Spare planks lay against the wall and a broken chair sat in the corner a large wrench sat atop the chair. A Bendy drawing was glued to the wall and more ink continued to drip forming a small puddle in the corner. Henry walked through and continued down the hallway half way down a small fillet of light shone through the bottom of a door. Henry tried the door only to discover it was locked. At the end the hall split one side leading to a room marked _"_ **INK MACHINE"** and the secon was closed off by a big steel door. Henry entered the open room and after hopping over a pipe Henry found himself standing on a balcony overlooking a large room, a massive hole led into darkness in the middle of it, chains hung from the ceiling disappearing deep into the pit and into darkness. A nearby generator caught Henry's eye and he was going to flick the switch next to it before he noticed that it had a few missing dry cells, after a quick poke around he found one on a shelving unit and another in big chest to the left of the shelves. Henry slotted the cells in and pulled the switch, the sound of grinding gears met his ears as he watched in awe at the eerie sight of the ink machine rising from the depths of the studio. A second clank of the steel door he'd seen earlier set him stumbled out of the room looking to see what horrors lay ahead. Peering down he he guessed the way to restart the ink flow to the machine was down their in the musty halls. The adjoining hallway led to more small rooms with shelves, posters and pipes covering the walls, On one shelf sat a small a Bendy plushy glaring down, he was everywhere. The corridor split off in two directions with puddles of ink at regular intervals. More desks sat in corners along with gears and old film reels and locked doors lined the walls. On his way down the hall a board dropped from the ceiling, as if by its own accord and the corridor split again, at the end of one was a doorway and at the other was something horrific sight that curdled Henry's blood. It was a room dimly lit by two candles which illuminated the table behind them, on the table sat a disfigured similar to that of Boris the Wolf, one of the old cartoons the company made. It was dead, it chest ripped open revealing cavity where its heart should be. Black flesh surrounded the cavity leaking ink-like blood and a wrench peeked out from the ribcage. Henry stared at it in fear and wonder at what Joey had created 'Oh my God Joey what were you doing?' he thought staring in horror at the creature. He entered the room ink was sprayed across the back wall and written on a blank set of storyboards were the words _"Who's laughing now?"_ It seemed to ask in a sinister tone, Henry kept his distance as, like the last one, dripped as if fresh. Ink continued to pour from the ceiling as Henry left looking over his shoulder in fear the creature would move. Moving down the second corridor he found a narrow room with three pedestals on either side of the room. Behind each pedestal was on image an ink pot, a musical note, a Bendy plush, a gear, a wrench and a book. Looking around , Henry quietly racked his brian asking himself 'How do I get this to work?' at the back Henry spotted a switch to turn on the ink pressure. He made a guess that the items in the picture displayed what was to be put on each pedestal. On his way out to collect the items he turned the corner to come face-to-face with a Bendy cutout "Who put this here!?" he gasped with surprise, shocked. He moved back down the hall and found a recording machine, it still had a tape inside, he pressed go and heard the familiar sound of Wally Franks blare out.

_"At this point, I don't get what Joey's plannin' for this company. The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore and I certainly see why we need this 'machine.' Its noisy, its messy and who needs that much ink anyway? Also, get this, Joey had each of us 'donate' something from our workstation. We put 'em on these little pedestals in the break room. To help 'Appease the Gods' Joey says. 'Keep things going' I think he's lost his mind. But, hey, he writes the checks! But I'll tell you what, if one more of these pipes burst, I'm outta here."_

There was a click and the recording ended, Henry thought about it and decided that the recording was taken round about the time the company started to go bust. As Henry continued down the corridor he came into a small room with a projector playing on the wall. chairs were gathered around pointing towards the screen, as if waiting for a show to start. behind the chairs was a pump with the words **"INK FLOW"** printed on a large button. Henry made a note of where the room was knowing he'd have to press the button once the ink pressure was sorted. He found the music disk in the _"Dreams come true"_ room and located the wrench in the ink machine room. On his way back with the wrench and disk he found the plush sitting, grinning an evil grin, and the gear was hidden under a pile of collapsed wood. Back in the main room he found the book, it was by Joey _"The illusion of living"_ He grabbed it and moved on looking for the ink bottle. As he wandered down a hall he stopped, it was his old desk, memories flooded back and he grinned ever so slightly, he noticed the ink bottle, the one he had given to Joey all those years ago. After grabbing the bottle Henry quickly hurried back to the machine slamming the bottle on the pedestals as he passed, he roughly grabbed the Ink pressure lever and slowly pulled it down, his theories were confirmed when a sloshing noise and the grinding of gears ensued. Quickly turning he rushed to the projection room slamming the massive **"INK FLOW"** button down, upon doing so a cold, creeping sensation slid up Henry's feet as ink started to flood in until it reached ankle depth. Henry began to walk to the room holding the ink machine, struggling as the ink thickened and clung to his shoes. As he reached the doorway leading to the machine he met an unruly sight, someone, or something, had nailed wooden boards across the doorway he slowly peered in, darkness, he eased up when out of nowhere a crude twisted version of Bendy leapt at him sticking its arm between the planks reaching for him, Henry gasped in horror, turned and ran. He sprinted through the halls, feet pounding on the floor, until at the end he saw hope, a door, the way out, he felt that he just might make it until the floor crunched and collapsed beneath him and he fell, screaming, into darkness...


End file.
